


Phantom Love of Mine

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [20]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, demon!Eren - Freeform, ghost!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField





	Phantom Love of Mine

“How did I get myself into this fucking mess?” Eren asked with a huff of disdain, but a small smile was tugging at the corners of his lips as he mopped the grand foyer of his favorite phantom’s estate. The sun was shining golden against the wood floors, the panelled windows open to let in the fresh scent of spring and the morning songs of cardinals and blue jays. Spring was Eren’s favorite time of year, as odd as it may seem, and it was even more beautiful here.

Especially with Levi.

“You missed a spot.” The phantom suddenly appeared, abruptly ripping Eren out of his fond thoughts. The demon’s feet nearly slid out from beneath him at the scare, but he quickly righted himself once again.

He tried to ignore Levi’s laughter, but it was such a pretty sound.

“Fuck you,” Eren shot back, his cheeks blazing a hot crimson.

Levi hovered over, standing directly in front of the demon who’s bright teal eyes wouldn’t meet his. “I’m _so_ sorry. Did I frighten you?” he chuckled, fingers twitching slightly as he held back the overwhelming need to brush his hand over Eren’s blushing cheeks.

Eren’s arms crossed over his chest, his hip cocking out sassily as his face fell into a frown. “You can be a real dick sometimes, you know that?” he seethed, but Levi didn’t catch any hint of actual malice or bite. “I mean, here I am. Minding my own business, mopping this damn floor for you, holding up my end of the deal without complaint, and you sneak up on me like some creep! I don’t even know why I stick around! I could leave and never come back, you know!”

Something squeezed in Levi’s chest at the thought of this demon leaving their shared home, the same loneliness that seemed to drown him at night rising in his throat. “So why don’t you?” The words escaped as quietly as a whisper without his permission as he tried to hide the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. “Why do you choose to stay with me?”

Eren said nothing for a while, only watched as Levi seemed to lose all color before him. He opened his mouth to speak after a moment, but the ghost only cut him off.

“Our deal didn’t specify how long you were going to stay. Hell, I thought you’d be gone after the first night. But you’re still here and I don’t understand why.” Levi was babbling, something he never did in all his years of being. “It’s been over a year, Eren. You don’t have to be here. Don’t you have better things to do in the Underworld or some shit?”

Eren couldn’t help himself as he chuckled, stepping forward to push a strand of raven hair away from the phantom’s face. “You’re right. I could probably find something much more entertaining to do than cleaning this big ass house. I could find souls to devour. I could find a quick fuck. I could be _anywhere_ but here. So why stay?”

Levi felt the tightness in his chest expanding, raising a thin eyebrow in question as he watched the demon’s demeanor shift. “Yes. Why?”

“Because you’re here.”

Eren took another step forward so that their chests were pressed together. To a human, being this close to a spirit would freeze them over, but Eren wasn’t some silly, weak human. The slight chill was a breath of fresh air compared to the overwhelming heat of the Underworld. It was comforting and peaceful, just another treasured thing about Levi that made Eren want him more.

“That shouldn’t matter,” Levi retorted emotionlessly, but Eren could see the longing lingering in his stormy gaze as his eyes flickered to his lips. “I’m just a ghost, Eren. I can’t offer you anything. I’m already beginning to fade.”

Eren’s heart clenched against his ribs, his shining eyes widening in disbelief. “What… What do you mean you’re _fading?!_ ”

Levi looked away, turning his back to Eren so he couldn’t read the emotions raging through his eyes, showing all over his face. In the way his lips twitched and his throat tensed; the way his irises burned with fear and reluctance.

“I mean what I said, Eren. I’m fading. I won’t go to be judged in the Underworld, I’ll simply stop existing. You know how it works.” Levi explained slowly, his words clipped. “I’ve waited too long. I don’t have much longer here.”

Eren’s heart was doing somersaults in his chest. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Levi’s waist to hold him forever, but he had made a deal. He promised Levi that he wouldn’t try to seduce him, so he wouldn’t do anything to make him even _think_ that he was breaking that. “I may know of a way to keep you here. If you wanted.” Eren didn’t have to explain further, Levi already knew what he was talking about.

“Would you even want to?” Levi asked, his voice softer now. “I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to do.”

“I don’t make these offers just to be nice, Levi.” Eren said cooly, taking a step towards Levi and reaching out to take his hand. “I never said I _didn’t_ want to. I want you here. I want to be here with you. Why is that so hard to understand?”

“Because you’re a demon.” Levi scoffed, but there was no distrust in his voice. He knew Eren was being honest with him, but it was just too incomprehensible. Why would a demon, someone with the world and all its treasures at their fingertips, want to stay with a ghost, someone incapable of giving anything back? “There’s no life for you here, Eren.”

Eren snorted at that, rolling beautiful green eyes. “You could say there’s no life for me in the Underworld either.”

Levi wasn’t letting this go so easily. “You have a purpose there. There’s nothing for you here. You need to do what’s best for _you_.”

“I need you, though.” Eren shot back, gripping Levi’s shoulders to turn him around so that they were facing one another again. “You don’t get to tell me what I need. You don’t get to make my decisions for me. I _want_ you. I _want_ to be here with you.”

Levi’s eyes flickered down to Eren’s lips again, grey irises shimmering in the golden glow of the sunlight. “And you always get what you want, don’t you, Eren?” he asked teasingly, the smallest hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Eren’s own grin returned tenfold as he winked smugly. “Of course I do. Now, what d’ya say we make another deal?”

Levi’s arms went to wrap around Eren’s shoulders, leaning his ghostly body in so that they were mere centimeters apart. “Fine. Turn me into a demon, Eren. In return, you can keep me always. For as long as you’ll want me.”

“So, forever then?”

“Forever.”


End file.
